


Naeggi and the Hell-ish Chatroom

by perrisins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Literal Hell: THe fanfic, M/M, Multi, Trash fanfic, this is hell, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrisins/pseuds/perrisins
Summary: this is hell, I warn you.





	1. the beginning of hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dank Memes Broken Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395572) by [Munchingpotatoes123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123). 



> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry for shit fanfic  
> Nicknames:  
> Makoto - Eggo  
> Sayaka - Vocaloid Hatsune Miku  
> Kyoko - Edgy Detective  
> Togami - I'm better than you  
> Hifumi - Oh  
> Celestia - Gambling101  
> Leon - allstarleon  
> Hagakure - 420blazeit  
> Chihiro - Fujisnacky  
> Ishimaru - PureBoy  
> Mondo - CorncobHair  
> Mukuro - YoureDead  
> Junko - Despear  
> Sakura - CherryProtein  
> Aoi - SwimmerGirl  
> Toko - ImNormal

_Eggo created Unnamed Chatroom._

_Eggo changed the Chatroom's name to 'Class 78 Chat'._

_Eggo invited I'm better than you, YoureDead, Edgy Detective, and 13 more to 'Class 78 Chat'._

 

Edgy Detective: Makoto, what is this? And what is my nickname?

I'm better than you: This is obviously stupid.

Eggo: togami y is ur name this

I'm better than you: It's just the truth, Naegi.

Vocaloid Hatsune Miku: ow the edge

I'm better than you: >:(

PreciousBoy: I think this group chat is a great idea Makoto!

CorncobHair: aw hes so precious and cute

SwimmerGirl: its only been 3 mins and theyre already being gay this is a new record

ImNormal: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eggo: why

ImNormal: why not

Eggo: fair nuff

SwimmerGirl: So guys I found this shop that sells Corn Flavored Donuts should I buy them or??

CorncobHair: That sounds fucking disgusting

Eggo: yeah no

Gambling 101: Corn Flavored?? What the fuck??

allstarleon: no thanks

PreciousBoy: That sounds delicious Asahina!

420blazeit: that doesnt sound delicious

CorncobHair: Hagakure dont insult my precious boy or im breaking all of your damn bones

420blazeit: wow okay edgelord

SwimmerGirl: Welp too late

Eggo: did they taste good

allstarleon: ^^

Gambling 101: ^^

Oh: ^^

ImNormal: ^^

CorncobHair: ^^

420blazeit: ^^

PureBoy: Wait, why are you doing the arrows up thingy?

Eggo: why not

Eggo: Asahine you alive

CherryProtein: She cant respond she's eating all of the donuts available

ImNormal: oh youre on a donut date then

ImNormal: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CorncobHair: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

420blazeit: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eggo: also, why is your name a meme hagakure

420blazeit: why not I think its funny

Eggo: it isnt

420blazeit: ok then :<

allstarleon: ow stop being cute

420blazeit: <3

allstarleon: <3

ImNormal: gay

ImNormal: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Fujisnacki: toko delet this

Fujisnacki: why is my name a food pun

Eggo: i edited some of your nicknames

Fujisnacki: oh

Oh: you called?

Fujisnacki: no

Edgy Detective: who the fuck is @oh?

Oh: its me, hifumi

Eggo: i ran out of nickname ideas

Edgy Detective: Fair enough

Vocaloid Hatsune Miku: guys its 3 am now why are we still up we have school tomorrow

Eggo: oof i didn't notice

Eggo: good night then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu this is just a very short chapter that kinda counts as a preview that will come later c;


	2. MOM IM ALIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Makoto - Eggo  
> Sayaka - Vocaloid Hatsune Miku  
> Kyoko - Edgy Detective  
> Togami - I'm better than you  
> Hifumi - Oh  
> Celestia - Gambling101  
> Leon - allstarleon  
> Hagakure - 420blazeit  
> Chihiro - Fujisnacky  
> Ishimaru - PureBoy  
> Mondo - CorncobHair  
> Mukuro - YoureDead  
> Junko - Despear  
> Sakura - CherryProtein  
> Aoi - SwimmerGirl  
> Toko - ImNormal

Eggo: hey guys

allstarleon: wh

420blazeit: at

ImNormal: gay

Eggo: this chat has been dea dfor months lets revive it

I'm better than you: no

Eggo: togami stop being edgy

I'm better than you: >:(

Eggo: ples

I'm better than you: fine

Eggo: yay

ImNormal: gay

I'm better than you: shut up

Eggo: anyways

Eggo: wheres everyone else

ImNormal: idk probs dead tbh

Eggo: i'd believe that but seriously wheres everyone 

Vocaloid Hatsune Miku: here but like don't wanna revive this chat

Eggo: oh btw

**Eggo changed Vocaloid Hatsune Miku's nickname to Weeby-san.**

**Eggo changed their nickname to nagi.**

**Eggo changed ImNormal's nickname to unGhh?.**

nagi: idk I just wanted to change toko's nickname or somethin

unGhh?: oh sure this wont be a handful to type 

nagi: what

unGhh?: nothing

 


End file.
